Cullen Chat 2
by kaashaa
Summary: Another day another chat amongst the Cullens where everything goes.  I don't own Twilight or its Characters nor am I making money off this thats all STephanie Myer's job still I do own anything not Cullen related so please ask before using.


LilTiger has signed on

CannotReadHerMind has signed on

Vampirelover has signed on

CannotReadHerMind: Hi love hi Nikki

Vampirelover: Hey Edward

LilTiger: Hi big brother hi Bella right?

Vampirelover: yep hi Nikki

LilTiger: How's everyone?

CannotReadHerMind: Doing good thought you were coming to visit Nikki

LilTiger: I am right now I'm in Oregon waiting on my transfer flight got a two hour delay.

Vampirelover: that sounds boring

CannotReadHerMind: You want me to see if Jasper, Alice and Emmett will come get you?

LilTiger: Nah, I think I can wait besides someone will have to get me when I land in Seattle later around 9pm

Pixie101: I can do that! Hey Bella think Charlie would croak if you stayed the night. You could go with me and meet Nikki before she loses her temper with Emmett

Vampirelover: Sounds good to me I don't think Charlie will mind he's with Jake's dad their going fishing tomorrow morning early.

Pixie101: AWESOME!

LilTiger: Okay who gave you sugar Alice

CannotReadHerMind: I blame Jasper

Southerngentleman has signed on

Southerngentleman: Blame me for what Edward

CannotReadHerMind: giving Alice sugar

Southerngentleman: *rolls eyes*

LilTiger: Be nice boys

Pixie101: So do I need to pick you up Bella

Vampirelover: Nah I'll bring my truck

Teddybear has signed on

Teddybear: Hi BELLAAAA! Hi NIKKIIIII!

Vampirelover: okay now I'm deaf hi Emmett

LilTiger: Oh no run run for your lives its Emmett

Teddybear: you know if you loved me you'd be nice.

LilTiger: I am being nice I'm bored Emmett

Vampirelover: Yeah two hour layover somewhere in Oregon

Teddybear: I can always come give you a lift

LilTiger: no thanx Emmett the last time I was tossed around like a sack of beans

Teddybear: Hey I told you to put your seatbelt on

UnbrokenPromises has signed on

LilTiger: Hi Sis!

CannotReadHerMind: Okay wait which sister is this one

UnbrokenPromises: The one that'll give you a migraine for spite

CannotReadHerMind: Hi Raina

LilTiger: So what's got you on sis?

Pixie101: Hi Raina!

Southerngentleman: How you Miss Raina

Teddybear: OH NO not the other one *screams* lol

UnbrokenPromises: Bored. Nothing much to do here at this moment.

Vampirelover: Umm someone going to introduce me here *looks at Edward pointedly*

CannotReadHerMind: Oops sorry love. Raina this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella this is Nikki's older sister Raina.

LilTiger: So what's Adam and his compadre in crime into?

UnbrokenPromises: Same shit different day, *shakes head* Prepping for that big tourney next month.

LilTiger: Tell them good luck for me. I'm BORED!

DynamitegoBoom has signed in

UnbrokenPromises: That's dangerous. What are you going to do about it?

LilTiger: If this plane will hurry up I'm on my way to aggravate Emmett, Edward and Jasper. LOL

DynamitegoBoom: Hi sis and sis.

Teddybear: Oh that's just great hey Bella leave the room it's about to go from G rated to R in oh three seconds that's Destiny Nikki's twin sister.

DynamitegoBoom: Oh go bite a rabid skunk Emmett

UnbrokenPromises: The only thing R rated around here is your brain scary as that is.

Teddybear: Hey!

Vampirelover: LOL

LilTiger: LOL

Southerngentleman: LOL  
>CannotReadHerMind: Oh I think you got dissed Emmett<p>

Teddybear: Man even on here you three are mean. Oops got go guys Rose is hollering

Teddybear has signed out

UnbrokenPromises: I am not mean I am Raina *sulks*

DynamitegoBoom: LOL hey Nikki where are you at I called but it went to your voicemail.

LilTiger: I was probably on the plane I'm going to see Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme

DynamitegoBoom: Ooh I feel a road trip coming on hey Raina want to come along?

UnbrokenPromises: Do I have to?

DynamitegoBoom: Come on when's the last time you got to give Edward a headache in person LOL

LilTiger: Guys!

Vampirelover: You guys are funny. I'll be over in ten minutes ok make it fifteen with my truck Alice

Pixie101: Okay Bella. Hey Raina come on we'll have fun torturing the boys together. LOL

Vampirelover has signed out

UnbrokenPromises: Why should I exactly?

Pixie101: Because I like watching you torture Emmett with baseball to the head

LilTiger: LOL

DynamitegoBoom: LOL

CannotReadHerMind: LOL

Southerngentleman: LOL

UnbrokenPromises: Well true that is fun to do and I haven't tried to kill anyone lately...

Pixie101: Carlisle and Esme said they'd love to have you both up here. I just asked

UnbrokenPromises: Guilt trip much? LOL

DynamitegoBoom: See sis we should go visit ourselves. Besides we've not seen Nikki in how long now?

LilTiger: So you guys coming up?

UnbrokenPromises: Seems I got out voted again *sighs*

Pixie101: Yeah! *bounces in seat* Well I'm going to tell Carlisle and Esme see you two when you get here. I hope the plane hurries Nikki

Pixie101 has signed out

Southerngentleman: You two be careful coming up. See you soon Nikki

UnbrokenPromises: I'm always careful I don't get any more chances.

Southerngentleman: LOL See you soon Raina

Southerngentleman has signed out

CannotReadHerMind: I'm out of here Bella's here talk to you three soon

CannotReadHerMind has signed out

LilTiger: Looks like it's just us three.

UnbrokenPromises: me too - seems I have a trip to plan for.

LilTiger: Well have fun give Adam a hug for me sis

DynamitegoBoom: Yeah I'd better get off here and go tell Jason I'm leaving for a bit and get packed have fun sises.

Unbroken Promises: Will do. And I'll stay in touch on details.

UnbrokenPromises: See you two soon apparently signing off now

UnbrokenPromises has signed out

DynamitegoBoom: See ya sis

DynamitegoBoom has signed out

LilTiger has signed out


End file.
